What Happened?
by stormrogersdavis
Summary: When Lance is sent into battle, he doesn't concentrate like normal which costs him dearly. With a damaged wing and a damaged lion, Lance and Keith are trapped on a planet while the rest of the Voltron, are fighting for the universe.


Lance was in his room, putting his paladin suit on. As he was buckling his suit into place when the door opened. "Are you are ready?" said Keith as he walked into the dim room. "Yeah, just need to put my boots on and grab my helmet" replied Lance as he reached out for his boots. Keith watched Lance as he placed his foot into the last boot and reached out for his helmet. Keith started to walk out as Lance followed him. As the pair started to walk to the bridge they started to talk. "So what was the plan to stop Zarkon?" Lance asked. Keith rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening when Shiro and Allura were going through it?" he replied. "no?" Lance said. "What's going to happen is that we're going to track down Zarkon and destroy him once and for all" Kieth replied in an agitated Lance could say anything more they arrived at the bridge. " You guys took your time," said Pidge as they walked to their lion stations. "Let's go," said Shiro. As the paladins made their way to the lions, Lance suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side as they shot down the zip line to the ship. Luckily he held onto the zip line handle. As he reached the ship to take him to his blue lion, he knew that he could handle the pain anymore as the blue lion came into sight. The lion woke up from her slumber as her paladin sat in the pilot seat. Blue noticed that Lance wasn't himself, so she asked him. "I'm alright Blue, just tired that all" Lance replied. "Blue can you pilot until I'm ready" asked Lance as he reached for his helmet. Blue stood up and roared as she activated her boosters. Once as the pair shoot out of their hanger, Lance passed out. Blue carried on flying towards the other lions, as Shiro started to talk to the group. "Now, Lance and Kieth I need to destroy the west and south side of the Zarkon's fleet and ship. The rest of us will do the same to the north and east side" said Shiro. Luckily Lance came to as Shiro stated the mission, but his side was still hurting. Lance took the controls off Blue and set off towards the west and south side of Zarkon's ship and fleet. Kieth wasn't far behind when Zarkon's ships started firing at Lance. Before Lance could do anything, Blue got hit with numerous amounts of shots. Keith watched in horror as the blue lion started to break apart from the shots. Keith and the red lion flew towards Lance as the Blue lion's power went out. Kieth was caught up in the rapid attacks when he saw the blue lion falling towards the closest planet. From a distance, Kieth could see that the cockpit area of the lion was badly damaged with a smashed window and within he could see that there was electricity was flashing everywhere. Keith yanked the controls to his lion down, the lion responded and followed the blue lion down. "Lance..., Lance are you there?" Kieth shouted through the comm link. But nothing responded. As the red lion entered the planet's atmosphere, Keith saw the blue lion crash into a mountain which made a pile of rocks fall through the smashed window of the lion. Keith landed the red lion next to the blue lion. As soon as the lion landed on the ground, Keith opened the lion's mouth and ran out towards the damaged blue lion. Keith quickly turned back and shouted to his lion to put the particle barrier to cover both lions. The lion agreed as the particle barrier started to go up, once the barrier was down Keith saw that the blue lion was also covered with Red's barrier and carried on running towards the blue lion. Once Keith made it to the nose of the lion, Shiro called in. "Keith! where are you and Lance?" said Shiro in a scared voice. "We're on the closest planet, Lance's lion is badly damaged I don't know about lance though" replied Keith as he started to climb up the nose of the blue lion. "Well, check on him he could be badly hurt, over and out" replied Shiro. Keith did what he was to do, he hurried climbing up the nose of the blue lion. When he reached the edge of the lion, he pulled himself up and stared in horror at the damaged cockpit. Keith ran towards the eyes of the lion, he looked inside and saw Lance on the floor with a pile of rocks pining his arm and chest down. Keith scrambled inside, to check the damage. Most of the controls were damaged and there were wires sticking out sparking everywhere. Keith ran to his fallen friend, took his glove off and checked Lance's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt Lance's pulse under his trembling fingers. Keith looked up at the pile of rocks on Lance and started to move them off Lance. Once Lance's arm and chest were free from the rocks, Keith could see that Lance's right arm was in a weird angle and was bleeding badly. Lance's face had been cut by the glass on his helmet, he also had a concussion from hitting the control board during the crash.

What was Keith going to do to save his friend?


End file.
